


Hero

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson meets Superman, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, Other, hero - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: When Dick finds out that Bruce knows Superman, he insists on meeting him.  Takes place in the first year or two of Dick's run as Robin.  For Inernational Fanworks Day 2018





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of went with this in one stroke so that I could have it up in time for International Fanwork Day 2018 so I apologize if this isn't as good as compared to my other piece on here (Breaking You).

Batman had been on a video call since they had returned from patrol. Not willing to hit the hay, Robin was hovering around the Batcave, bored with the lack of stimuli. He agonized the fact that he was unentertained and alone. Having already done several acrobatic routines, he found himself at a bit of a standstill.  


Wanting Batman’s undivided attention, he set his sights on the distracted vigilante. Ignoring the conversation, he snuck over to the chair, briefly and silently hiding behind it.  


“Batman, I’m bored.” Robin moaned, popping up beside him, remembering to keep their identities in check.  


“I know.” Batman noted, slightly annoyed. “I’m almost done here, okay?”  


Pouting, Robin draped over the arm of the chair. Unfazed by the slight weight added to his arm, Batman attempted to get back to the conversation.  


“So this is the Boy Wonder I’ve heard so much about.” The voice on the other side of the video call observed.  
Robin immediately sprang up, taking note of the voice. The familiarity of it was shocking. Clad in a blue and red uniform was Superman. Shock soon turned into awe at the discovery.  


“You’re Superman!” Robin gasped, barely containing himself, his attention briefly turned to Batman. “It’s Superman.”  


“Yes.” Batman confirmed.  


“You never told me you knew Superman.”  


“I believe I did. You were just distracted by the cookies that had just came out of the oven.”  


“I think I would have remembered that.”  


While flattered, Superman could see the situation beginning to unravel as Robin unloaded his excitement. The growing disturbance from Batman didn’t help either.  


“It would appear that I’ve caused a disturbance.” Superman noticed. “My apologies. Why don’t I call you later?”  


“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Batman confirmed, tuning Robin out for a moment.  


“Talk to you then. Superman out.”  


The screen would blackout, leaving the vigilante with his now excited partner.

~

The following morning, Dick refused to let the topic die. Bruce hadn’t expected him to be so engrossed in the event, interrogating Bruce for information. He was aware that Dick idolized, something that he almost felt jealous about, but he hoped that he would have at least calmed down some. The result forcing them out of the door five minutes later than usual.  


“Do you think I could meet him?” Dick asked, taking his attention away from the window.  


“Someday.” Bruce confirmed.  


“Why not today?”  


“Now Dick, I can’t do that. He does have a life.”  


A pout plastered itself on Dick’s face as he returned to the window. While Bruce would have preferred Dick a little less of an attitude, he understood that the kid was simple awestruck and couldn’t bring himself to lecture the kid for it. Taking advantage of the silence, he thought up a plan.  


“How about this? You have a math test on Thursday. If you get a hundred percent on it, I might be able to pull a few strings.”  


A light twinkled in Dick’s eye at the deal as the car slowly came to a stop.  


“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Dick accepted, bolting out of the door.

~

As promised, Dick had brought home a hundred percent on his math test after school on Friday, flaunting it in front of Bruce. Satisfied with the results, Bruce followed his end of the barging, making a call to the Kryptonian.  


Waiting in the backyard, Dick eagerly bounced in place. The wait was agonizing, but there was nothing that he could do about it. After several minutes, a figure could be seen coming into vision, sparking his enthusiasm. At the same time, a sense of nervousness began to surface.  


Landing in front of them, Superman was optimistic for this introduction. Having only heard stories about the Boy Wonder, he was curious to meet the boy in person.  


“Hello.” Superman greeted.  


Dick’s nerves got the better of him, as he hid behind Bruce. The gesture was slightly puzzling to Bruce given Dick’s enthusiasm earlier.  


“What’s gotten into you?” Bruce playfully question, gently motioning the child out from behind him. “You wouldn’t stop talking about how excited you were.”  


Dick didn’t say anything. Wanting to try help alleviate some of the sporadic tension, Superman knelt down to get on level with Dick’s height.  


“I don’t bite.” Superman admitted.  


Gently pushing Dick a little more, Bruce attempted to force the interaction a little more. A few minutes would pass by before Dick would finally start walking towards the Kryptonian. Upon meeting up with Superman, his response immediately turned back to a state of euphoria. A pinch of nervousness was still present, but it thankfully wasn’t as prevalent.  


“I… It so nice to me… meet you.” Dick stuttered. “I’m Dick.”  


“And I’m Superman,” Superman reintroduced, “but you already know that. However, you can also call me Clark.”  


“Really? Wow!”  


It didn’t take long for a conversation to spark. Dick would begin questioning Superman about everything he could thing of. He wanted to hear his stories and learn more about him. He even let Superman pick him up once his legs started getting tired.  


He was awestruck by the man, fascinated by all of the stories he had to share. Not to mention the superpowers, which Dick found intriguing.  


Bruce wasn’t sure if he should be glad or jealous by the display. He loved how Dick was innocently curious he was and how he wanted to learn about someone he idolized. At the same time, he had never seen Dick respond the same way in regards to Batman. He knew Dick wasn’t doing it to be offensive, but the feeling was still there.  


Several minutes would pass before Superman would have to excuse himself. Knowing that Metropolis was in need of his help, he knew he had to leave.  


“I hate to do this, but I’ve got to go.” Superman apologized, setting the child down.  


“Aw.” Dick complained.  


“Hey, I’ll come back and visit, real soon if you’d like. However, I’m needed elsewhere.”  


“Okay.”  


“I’ll call you later.” Superman directed in Bruce’s direction. “There are still a few things we need to tie up with the case a few nights ago.”  


“Understood.” Bruce accepted.  


“Well, it was nice meeting you Dick, and I look forward to our next visit.” Superman admitted, ruffling the kid’s hair.  


A pleased grin shot in the Kryptonian’s direction as Dick nodded with approval.  


Superman would take flight, leaving the manor quickly. Dick and Bruce both watched as he shrank from their view. Once the sky was clear, Bruce approached Dick.  


“That was a nice visit, wasn’t it?” Bruce asked, motioning for them to return to the house.  


“Yeah.” Dick agreed, trotting along beside him.  


“You were really invested in him.”  


“Of course, he’s my hero.”  


A slight ping of jealousy could be seen flinching from Bruce.  


“But he’s no Batman. He will always be my favorite.”  


The statement ignited a smirk from Bruce, proud of the sentiment. Not dwelling on it for long, they would soon enter the manor, ready for lunch.


End file.
